(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for braking a counter shaft of a transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus that can cut off power delivery to the transmission and simultaneously reduce a rotation speed of the counter shaft for an easier gear shift.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, when a driver steps on a clutch pedal, power delivery from an engine to a transmission is cut off. After a synchronizer synchronizes gears of the transmission, when the driver takes his foot off the clutch pedal, the power of the engine is delivered to the transmission again.
A conventional transmission is provided with a main axis that is horizontally located in the middle of a transmission case and a counter shaft parallel to the main axis. The transmission case is provided with operating members, including gears.
A clutch release shaft is provided between the main axis and the counter shaft, and a clutch release fork is bolted to the clutch release shaft.
The clutch release shaft is rotated by an operation rod located exterior to the transmission. Consequently, the clutch release fork that is fixed to the clutch release shaft is also rotated, and thus the clutch is released from a torque converter. Accordingly, power delivery from the engine to the transmission is cut off.
However, even when power delivery is cut off, the gears in the transmission rotate before changing gears due to inertia. During such a shifting operation, the gears are synchronized by friction with a synchronizer and shifted.
As a result, the synchronizer is easily worn away, and shift feel is deteriorated. In addition, shift failure can occur due to abrasion of the synchronizer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.